Thrown into a new surrounding unexpectedly
by Crazybooklover
Summary: First fanfiction story. so be aware if its not that great. What will happen after Bella looses both her parents in the matter of two weeks. Her friends don't like how she became depressed. See what happens when her friends sell her to a sex slave.
1. Chapter 1

I have been living with my father since my junior year of high school. I just graduated High school. Two days before my graduation from Forks High School, my father was shot in the line of duty and not even a week later, my mother and her husband was in a car accident. Then a week after the car accident I was locking up work when someone came and kidnapped me.

I was put into a van tied up and blindfold was placed over my eyes. "Don't make a sound" I didn't even try to scream since I knew it was pointless. I didn't know where we were going or when we would get there but all I knew was no one would ever save me. When we arrived at the location, one of the people lifted me up like I weighed a pound of potatoes. Then I was placed on a table and felt my clothes be stripped off my body and I tried to fight who ever it was but they were stronger. After I was completely naked, they handcuffed me to some kind of post. I felt the blindfold be taken off and the lights turned out. "Master will be here shortly." Some creepy voice said. I let the tears that I held in for weeks finally fall I knew from here on out I would be some kind of sex slave or I would be raped and then killed. I heard a door click open and watch the lights flicked on. I looked over to see who my captive was. He had blonde hair and the most beautiful blue eyes ever. Also he had a body every girl wants their guy to have. "Hello beautiful. The boys did well this time." He said placing a hand on my cheek. "What is your name beautiful?" I stayed quiet. I felt him slowly move his hand down between my breasts squeezing one as he moved his hand lower. "What is your name?" He growled out as he plunged two fingers in to me. I whimpered quietly. "Isabella, but I go by Bella." I whispered. "Good, here are the rules. If I ask you a question you must answer me, if not you will be punished. You can call me Master and you will be called Kitten or Kitty. Don't try to run away because if you do things will end badly. You are only allowed to talk, cum, moan, walk, or whatever only when I allow it. If the question is to you, you don't have to wait. You are never allowed to be disrespectful to me or anyone. I hope you don't have any family that will be looking for you because they will never find you." "They're dead." He grinned and began to slowly move his fingers. I tried not to move, squirm, or make a sound. "Good, now we don't have to worry about someone trying to find you. If you are good you will be rewarded. Usually I allow my men to come and touch any women they want but you might be the only exception they are not allowed to touch. You will kiss my cheek anytime I dismiss you or you see me except if I kiss you first. I'm guessing you're a virgin?" I didn't want to get in trouble so I stayed quiet. "Kitten, you can answer" "Yes M-master" I answered shakily. "Good Kitten. You're doing so well. Do you want to moan?" I nodded slowly. Even though I hate whoever this guy who kidnapped me was, whatever he did to me was making me want more. "Okay Kitten you can do whatever you need to but you are not allowed to cum." I met his hand with a thrust and moaned as he started to move quicker. Then he ducks his head and flicked his tongue on my clit and I almost came on the spot. He began to lick and suck on my clit. I tried to tighten my legs together to stop from cumming but the stupid chains and him keeping my legs apart took a lot of work. "Master…so good…" "Do you need to cum kitten?" I nodded my head frantically. "I don't think you do. Use your beautiful voice Kitten." "Please, Master. I need to cum." "There you go kitty. You can cum kitten." As soon as his tongue made contact again I came all over him. When he moaned I had a second orgasm. He kissed my body until he was hovering over my face. "You were very good Kitten." Then he kissed me. I never thought that some guy I never met and kidnapped me would make me feel so much shock and emotion in one kiss. He pulled away. "Now I'm going to test you again. I am having visitors and you will be the girl who gets to join us tonight. Actually there will be two of you but you are only mine. Are you going to listen and follow my rules?" "Yes master." "Everyone knows that there are girls here that are kidnapped if they didn't they would be not welcomed unless I'm doing business. I will send someone in with clothes and help you dress. Then you will wear a collar and leash. They will bring you to me. "I will be stricter then I am in here, defiantly with you. All the rules that I have given you today must be followed. You will be very special to me my sweet Kitty Isabella." "Master, may I ask a question?" He nodded. "Do you call all the women here Kitten and Kitty?" "No kitten I don't but I already told you, you are very special to me. However I have to go greet our guest and you need to get dressed. One more thing before I go. What is your favorite color?" I looked at him confused. "Blue?" "Okay kitten, I will unlock the chains on this table someone will be in shortly to give you your clothes." He undid my legs first and then my arms but as moved from my toes to my arms above my head he ran his hand along my body. I knew he was testing me so I stayed quiet and not move. When he unlocked my hands he helped me sit up. "My sister will be in with clothes because I will not trust any guy in the same room with you anymore." He leaned in to kiss me again.

Then we heard someone clear their throat as we got carried away. "Carlisle if you keep yourself locked in here any longer with this beautiful young girl, the guy who is here to see you will not be pleased. I will bring her up when she is dressed. Let me guess blue?" He pulled away. "Kitten, meet my sister Alice. You are allowed to talk to her in the perimeter of this room but as soon as you leave you must stay quiet until I give you permission, when I see you. Don't ask how she knew what I was doing, we think she has this six sense of a physic." "Master?" He nodded. "You're name is Carlisle?" He sighed "Yes but I hate it. It sounds so old." I shook my head. "No its beautiful and fits a beautiful person." He looked shocked for a second, then turned to Alice who was smirking. "You better get her dress quickly." "Go Carly now before you loose a client" "Mary Alice do not call me that? I don't even know why you started to." "Carlisle GO!" He kissed me quickly and then was out the door. "So appropriate introductions. I'm Alice, Carlisle little sister. You are supposedly kitten but I'm guessing that not your name so what is it?" "I'm Bella. Bella Swan." "So do want the collar on or the clothes on first?" "I really don't have a choice do I. I guess the collar so I can get used to it." She placed a collar that matched the bright blue of Carlisle's eyes on my neck. "Does he call everyone his kitty or kitten?" "Bella to tell you the truth, no he doesn't. I don't really see the girls that are locked in here. He must think you are special if I'm the only one allowed in here besides him. Do you know how long he was in here for?" I shook my head as she pulled out a provocative outfit that matched the Collar. "Almost 2 hours. He usually in the room for only an hour even if he is just telling the girl the rules quickly, rapes them and then leaves. Lay down. This will hurt but I have to, I'm sorry." She quickly did a bikini wax as quickly as she could. "He only fingered me though." She gasped and almost burnt himself. "Bella you cannot tell anyone besides me about that." I nodded. When she was done, I put on a pair of lacy blue underwear and a bra that barely covered my breast. Alice helped me pull on 3 inch heels. She brushed my hair out, and apologized before putting the leash onto the collar. "Ready?" "No but I don't have a choice." She squeezed my hand comforting before she opened the door and pulled me by the leash. "Keep your head down until he lifts it for you. Okay?" I nodded.

When we got to a room that could be a throne room, Carlisle was sitting in a chair that could fit two people with 6 guys that surround him on either side then there was another 3 people in front that I recognized them as Mike Newton, Tyler Crowly and Jessica Stanley. Alice handed my leash to Carlisle, then went over to another guy with blonde hair but green eyes. I kept my eyes on the floor until Carlisle lifted my chin to look him in the eyes. He leaned in and kissed me quickly before he said. "Kitten say hello to my brothers, Edward, Aro, Cauis, Marcus, Emmett and Alice's husbands Jasper." He nodded for me to speak. I turned to them and said hello. "Also say hello to our guest, Michael Newton, Tyler Crowly and Jessica Stanley." I turned around and said hello to them nicely so I didn't get into any trouble. Then Carlisle pulled me so I was able to sit half on him and half on the other side of the chair. Alice helped him hook the end of the leash to the top of the chair, then went back to Jasper. "Carlisle, Where did you find such a beauty? How about you share her?" "No." He growled which made me jump from the power in his voice. "We have another young lady who will be joining us. Rosalie." Carlisle brother Emmett stood up. "No Carlisle, we talked about sharing Rose." "I am still in charge whatever goes, goes. The only girl that I will not allow us to share is Alice, since she is our sister. Kitten here might be the next girl on that list." The girl Rose then walked out in a blood red outfit a little different then the one I had on. Carlisle then turned the attention back on me. "Do you want to know why you are here and how your friends aren't true friends?" He lifted my chin was I could look in to his eyes. "Yes master." "Tell my brothers and myself, how you were aquatint with these three people." He nodded telling me silently that I could speak. "Michael, Tyler and I all went to High school together. They were my closest friends up until a couple weeks ago when my father was shot and killed in the line of duty and then my mother and her husband died in a car accident. I worked at Michael's parents' store for the past two years." "Good kitten." He kissed me. "Now how often have you closed the store by yourself in those two years?" "None, not until the other night when Mike asked me because he told me his mother and father were going away and he was going with." "Do you want to know the reason why you closed the store by yourself?" I nodded. "I received a call about a week ago. They sold you too me. He told his parents that you wanted to close up the store for the night for them. So they gave us the day and my employees captured you." "Master may I ask them a question?" He nodded, "Why? Why would you sell me?" "You were so god damn depressed about your parents that you forgot about the world around you." Mike said. "I just lost both my fucking parents in less than 2 weeks. How the fuck am I suppose to feel." I said harsh and I realized I step across the line. I saw the fire in his eyes. "Kitten. You will not speak to our guest in that tone. Alice will take you back to your room. When I am finished here you better have a good explanation on why you spoke to them like that." I just sat there quietly. Alice grabbed the leash, and pulled on it for me to get up. Carlisle grabbed my arm before she could take me away. "Apologize to our guest and to my brothers." "I'm sorry for my tone and rude comments." Carlisle turned me one more time to face him. "Good kitten. I will be in the room within an hour or 2." He kissed me and told Alice to take me back then leave me.

When we go to the room, she unhooked the leash and sighed. "Bella, I don't know how he is going to act." "It doesn't matter because all I'll ever be for the rest of my life is a sex slave. I lost my parents in the matter of weeks and I become depressed, so my friends sold me. I lashed on them for something they did to me and now I'm going to get punished because I freaked. How would you feel if your parents died in the matter of weeks, then find out your friends sold you to be a sex slave." I began crying. "Bella, my mother died giving birth to me. So I never met my mother. We have this sex slave building because of my father. He got depressed after my mother died. He's not the same and will never be. Carlisle is the one that took my mothers death just as hard and followed in his foot steps, so I have no idea how he will act." "Alice you don't realize but I will never have anybody to love ever again, I'm an only child both my sets of grandparents died before I was born. My best friend committed suicide because I didn't love him the same way. No one wants me anymore. Everything I loved or who was my family is gone. I feel like no matter how hard I try for anything to make anyone happy, my happiness and life will never be one I love." I sat on the table and curled into a ball, letting her know I was done with this conversation. I heard her open the door and then it closed. I didn't even realize I fell asleep until someone was placing a hand on my cheek. "Kitten, I'm sorry. Alice told me everything. I know how hard it is to loose someone. M-my mother…" I sat up so he could sit better on the table. "She was my best friends before she died. I always thought that god hated me and I took the anger out on girls. I don't blame Alice for my mother's death, I can never. My father never was around to take care of her, he left got drunk, fucked a girl and then came home and past out. Then he started this when I turned 18. He put it into my head, that the only way to beat gods curse was to take away innocence from girls. When I told him no, he would try to rape Alice, so I told him I would give in and do it as long as he doesn't touch Alice. Then I became addicted. He did the same with all my brothers and we are all in this for Alice's safety." "Master? Why are you telling me this?" "Kitten to tell you the truth I have no idea. How about you join me in my room tonight?" I wasn't sure if it was a question or an order, so I nodded.

He picked me up Bridal style and carried me back to the throne room first, where both his brothers, Alice and the three bitches still talking. "I still owe you a punishment, so I'll let everyone suffer." "Alice and Jessica come here." They slowly walked over confused. "Jessica, take off Bella's top and suck her tits. Alice make out with Bella. Bella you are not allowed to cum until I say." Alice and I started to make out as Jessica began to suck and bite slightly on my nipples. Carlisle sat down and pulled me with him, Alice following as we continued to make out and Jess, climbed on my lap. Carlisle hand slipped down and entered me quickly. I moaned as pleasure was all over my body. "I want you to finger Jessica while she continues to suck your tits," Carlisle whispered in my ear. I heard all the guys groaning. I moved Jess's pants down to her ankle and inserted two fingers. "Rose I heard him call out." "Yes master Carlisle" I want you to eat Alice out. I was trying not to cum and focused on the surroundings around me, except Carlisle was kissing and sucking my neck and whispering in my ear. "Are you close sweetheart?" I nodded as he continued to kiss my neck. "Now I want Kitten to lie on the floor, I want you kitten to eat out Alice while still fingering Jess but I want Jess to eat out of Rose and I will eat you out and you can cum whenever you want. As we moved to that position I saw all the guys stroking their cocks. In the matter of moments we all came. Everyone got up off the floor except me. "Kitten, I think you deserve an award for being so good." He grabbed the underwear and placed them back on before, he picked me up.

"FELIX, DEMITRI" Two guys about 19. "Yes sir." "Please take Mr. Newton and Crowly to the dungeon, Miss Stanley if you move their will be consequences." I saw fear flash through her eyes. "WHAT! Mr. Cullen, we were here to discuss money issues, what the hell you going to do with us." Tyler screamed. "You will not remember anything that happens in the past three weeks." "What about Jessica?" Mike said fighting Demitri. He placed me down so I was standing and whispered. "Go keep my seat warm Kitten." I kissed his cheek then went over to his large seat and sat down. After I got to seat, I watched him turn to Jessica. "She will not be going anywhere. Strip down to just your underwear sweet Jessica." She shook her head. He grabbed her chin and jerked it towards him. "You will listen to me or there will consequences." She moved back. "No. Do you hear me psycho? I will not strip down." She tried to run but Carlisle grabbed her around the waist and ripped her clothes off of her, while she screamed. I wanted to look away but felt maybe I would be punished for not watching. Mike was still struggling against Demitri while Tyler was doing the same thing with Felix. Jessica was struggling in Carlisle's hold. He whispered something into her ear and squeezed her waist tighter as tears fell down. I watch him turn her around and already saw the bruise forming. We all watched him squeeze her breast too tightly and bite the other while she screamed in agony. I couldn't take it anymore. "Master enough." His face shot towards me at the same time as everyone else. "Stop hurting her. I will take her punishment and probably now my own." Everyone gasped, except Carlisle who had a straight face. "Kitten, come here sweetheart." I slowly got up and walked over to him. He pushed Jessica down to the ground and grabbed me around the waist too tightly, I tried my hardest not to flinch. "Kitten you do know that you just broke a rule and are going to take Jessica's consequences." He squeezed my breast with his other hand. "Yes master, I also know this won't be pleasant." He smirked and then turned his attention to Mike, Tyler and Jessica. "You sold a friend that is very loyal. How do you feel that now she has her own consequences and your own to suffer from?" "Bella don't, I could have allowed him." I watched the disappointment and regret flash through their eyes. "Alice, take Kitten here to the torture room and lock the locks." She nodded. Carlisle kissed me and pushed me rather hard towards Alice.

We walked down a narrow hallway and to a room that was at the end of the hall. I wanted to run but knew it was pointless since there was no one to run to. Alice told me to take off my clothes lay down on a table that was in the room. She placed cuffs on my wrist above my hands and spread my legs open to lock them near the corners of the table. Then she moved the table so I was standing straight up. She placed a hand on my cheek. "I'm Sorry Bella." She whispered and then left. I let the tears fall silently with my head down. I didn't know what was going to happen or when. I don't know how long it was before Carlisle walked into the room. "Kitten, do you know how much trouble you are in?" I just kept my head down until he jerked my head up. "I asked you a question and now answer." "Yes master" I whispered. I suddenly felt a slap from something on my one leg and then the other. It hurt so badly that I just silently cried. He then bit my right breast then roughly massaged my other. I whimpered and screamed for him to stop. "Kitten you are not allowed to make a sound without permission." I bit my lip so noise would come out. The one hand that was massaging my breast, he moved down and thrust his fingers in to me. I didn't even realize he was naked until he thrust his dick into me. I was about to whimper but swallowed it back. He moved his mouth kissing and biting roughly around my neck. His other hand was moving roughly, tugging at my body. I knew I was close to the worst hurtful orgasm I have ever received but I kept hold of it thinking of all my memories with my family and my used to be best friends. "Kitten, I'm so close you will cum when I tell you too. You are allowed to make noise if you want. Now cum" I moaned painfully as I came. Then he stepped back and flipped the table so I was upside down. He opened my mouth and shoved his cock into. "Suck" I did as he said as he continually thrust into my mouth. "Kitten, I'm going to cum." With one hard thrust, he banged my head against the table I was laying on and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I started to wake up to beeping noises around me and a light flashing in my eyes. I woke up to softer cuffs being on my hands and feet while being in a comfier bed. I flinched back a little when I saw a young man maybe a little older then Carlisle standing above me. "Good morning miss" He said in a sweet voice. "My name is Eleazar and I am the doctor here at the house." I heard the door open and Alice come in. "Oh my god, Bella. How do you feel? I just heard from Jasper that you ended up here." "Mary Alice, you know your brother doesn't like you associating with the young girls in the house." She growled like literally fucking growled. "I don't fucking care what my dumbass mother fucking brother wants me to do or not Uncle Eleazar but this is the one he probably just ruined everything he would of had with her." "Alice, language. Carlisle told me not to allow you in here with Miss Bella." Then the door open again and Carlisle walked through in his beautiful devil man glory. I flinched and tried to move away closer to the side of the bed that was further away from him and he stopped dead in his tracks. I watched the regret in his eyes. Then I watched as Alice walk up to him slapping him across the face. "Get out Carlisle, the poor girl is scared to freaking death now. She probably doesn't even know that she has been out for about a week and a half. You are a monster, I knew you raped girls but Jesus fucking Christ Carlisle this is the first girl you put in the infirmary wing and almost killed her. I am going to take the cuffs off of Bella and you will leave along with Uncle Eleazar. I'm going to clean her up and if you try to go near her, I will make sure that you will not have a dick tomorrow. I will not allow you to use Bella as one of your sex slaves anymore. I saw the light in your eyes the first day you met her that hasn't been there for years. She started to change you without really even trying then you go and punish her that almost killed her. Now Go before I cut your dick off now." He nodded and walked out with Eleazar. "I was out for a week?" I asked quietly. She turned to face me and sighed then began to start unlock the cuff. "Yeah, Jasper told me everything today and I rushed over. They should have told me a few days ago when you almost died. Bella I'm sorry, I didn't think he would actually do this much damage. This wing is barely used since the only time anyone comes here if they are extremely sick or beaten badly." I started to cry as I took the sacrifice to get punish instead of Jessica. Alice wrapped her arms around me slowly and I cried into her shoulder.

The next two and half weeks, Alice came in to help me get clean and for my physical therapy with Eleazar. We began to become closer and I started to talk about my family openly with her for the first time since they died. One day while Alice had to go shopping for Jaspers birthday, I sat in the hospital type bed reading a book, when Carlisle came in and locked the door. I began panicking as he took a few steps closer and then stopped. "Bella" He whispered as he saw how scared I was. As I looked at him, I realized he had circles under his eyes and like he has lost weight. He wore sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt. He looked like he was living a nightmare. "I'm sorry." I watched his eyes rolled back and he fell to the floor. I jumped up. "Master!" I went to check his pulse on his wrist when I found long red bloody lines on his wrist. I ran to the door quickly as I could since I was still sore. "HELP!" I yelled and Jasper rounded the corner. "Bella Whats wrong?" He said running towards me. "Master…he…hurt" He looked at me confused as I sobbed. I know I shouldn't after everything he did but I would never want someone to die because of me. "What?" but as soon as he got to the doorway he saw Carlisle on the floor and muttered 'shit' he got down on the floor next to him. "I need something to help stop the blood." I did the only thing that I could think of at the moment and took my shirt off and handed it to him so I was only standing in pants and my bra. "Bella Hold this I need to call Eleazar and Alice." I nodded and listen to what he told me to do. After about 5 minutes Eleazar ran in to check his pulse and Edward and Aro pushing a gurney. I felt disgusted when I saw Edward eye fuck me. Jasper and Eleazar lifted him up onto it as Alice ran into the room. "Damn it Carlisle." I heard her mutter. Eleazar and Aro rushed Carlisle out of the room as Alice, Jasper, Edward and I stayed back. "Edward Christopher Cullen, Stop eye fucking Bella and go help Eleazar and Aro" He glared at her and then left. "Sorry Bella. Are you okay? I didn't think Carlisle would come in here." I nodded. "Bella, you don't have to call him master anymore. He gave up on being a sex slave after he hurt you to the point he almost killed you. I don't believe in the things that my brothers in laws believe in with sex slaves but I lied every time I was supposed to because I wanted to be committed to Alice." Jasper admitted. I went to speak but suddenly felt nauseous. I knew I would never make it to the bathroom and grabbed the trash can. Alice held my hair back. I silently counted how many weeks I was due for my menstrual period when I realized I was due the week before. "Fuck, Alice I'm late and I have never been late." Jasper stood beside Alice confused. "When?" "I should have got it last week." Jasper then got what I was saying, left then came back with a pregnancy test. They sat outside the bathroom as I took the test. I took three to make sure and all read positive. I shook my head and muttered putting the test into my sweatpants pocket. "Just my luck." I walked out as Eleazar walked in. "Carlisle is awake and upset with himself." "Can I go talk to him?" They looked at me shocked. Eleazar nodded and was about to show me to where his room was when Alice through a shirt at me. I blushed and pulled it over quickly. Eleazar showed me to outside his room. I knocked and open the door slowly. He was rolled the away from the door. "Alice don't come in here to bitch at me, Uncle Eleazar beat you to it." I spoke softly but loud enough that he could here me. "Master I'm not Alice but can I talk to you?" He sat straight up and faced me. "Kitten?" He asked confused, then replied back. "Please don't call me master anymore, I can't ever be a sex slave master again, because I'll just be a monster. I can't let something similar happen to another girl that I did to you." I nodded. "I don't want to beat around the bush but I also have no idea how to tell you but I'm pregnant." I watched his facial expression turn to many different emotions. "Isabella" It was shocking he actually called me by my given name. "I'm sorry, you can get an abortion if you want. I also don't need to be in the baby's life." He said sadly. "Carlisle, I don't believe in abortion and I want the baby to know the father. I know I'm scared to death of you now but I need to face the fear if I am carrying your baby. I want to start over and get to know each other like normal people. Let's take each day one at a time." He smiled his gorgeous smile and I smiled back.

I didn't realize a guy in a suit and about 60 walked in. "Hello son, who is this gorgeous piece of ass?" The guy smirked, smacking my ass. Carlisle grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him quickly standing protectively in front of me. "Don't you ever touch her again? Understand?" "Awww, not going to share." "If you ever want to meet your grandchild then I won't ever go near Bella if I were you." Then Alice walked in, "Father" He grabbed her around the waist and pulled out a gun pointing at Alice. "Now you don't want to hurt your precious little sister. Edward told me about this beautiful Isabella and now she is going to be mine." I knew that he rather take his sister over me, but when I began to move towards his dad. He grabbed me around the waist. "No, please don't she is the first thing I am actually falling in love with that isn't family." I was shocked at his words. I saw Alice smile. I turned and placed my hand on his cheek. "If you love me enough, allow me to go in Alice place" I looked in his eyes, to show him how much that means to me and show him I have a plan. Since my father was a cop he secretly taught me techniques to get a gun out of a guys hand, even if it was to seduce him. I stepped away and saw him struggling to keep me from going. I walked up to him and he let Alice go and wrapped an arm around my waist. He leaned down and kissed me and I allowed him. I heard Alice tell Carlisle softly not to move. I moved my arms around his neck and slowly move my hands across his shoulders. I very slowly moved my hands down his arms to his wrist I moved my hand that wasn't on the same arm as the gun to cup him through his pants he groaned and almost dropped the gun letting me have advantage grabbing the gun and stepping away. I pointed the gun at him. "Such a sneaky little bitch." I felt Carlisle behind me wrapping an arm protectively around my waist and wrapping his hand around the one on the gun. "Leave, you're not going to walk in here and act like you own us because you stopped everyday you fucked another women after mother died. You will not waltz in and take everything I love away from me because I almost did that myself, since I followed your foot steps." "You will regret today Carlisle" Carlisle's father left. I let Carlisle take the gun out of my hand and placed it on the night table in the room. I turned around slowly to see if he was mad, except all I could see was happiness. He placed a hand on my cheek. "Are you okay Kitten?" "You're not mad?" He shook his head. "No you would give your own life for my sister. My family is the most important thing to me, except my father. I thought that after everything I did to you, that you would run away when you're all better." "Who am I going to run to, everyone I love is dead. I'm just going to be alone if I leave at least here I know that your sister is my friend. I thought since she has a whole family that loves her that I could go in her place. The same reason I took Jessica's place that day. No matter what happens to be, no one will miss me. My friends sold me to you, that's how much they love me." "Isabella, don't you ever say that no body loves you and nobody will care if you're gone because if my brother killed you that day I would of hated him for the rest of my life." Alice stated coming over. "I knew the first girl I would allow you to be with you would become her friend." Carlisle muttered. "Oh you regret it now." I said trying to stay serious. "No no not at all. Kitten I rather you be the one I see everyday and hoping that the one girl that I would fall in love with will get a long great with my sister." Alice and I burst out laughing. He sighed in relief. "Alice, can you give us some privacy?" Carlisle asked.

**Sorry this is not the greatest chapter. I promise it will get better. **


	3. Chapter 3

CPOV

My life has always been about protecting my little sister Alice from my dad trying to rape her. Ever since my mother died after child birth, my father brought home different woman, either raping them or they applied to having sex with him. By the next morning each and every one of those women were gone and warned not to say anything about him. My father forced my brothers and me into his Slave trade business by the age of 13. He always told us that we were mature enough and able to learn how to control and handle woman correctly. My eldest brother Aro always looked up to my father, so he followed right behind him in 'our family business'. I never was able to look eye to eye with my father. He kind of pushed Alice off on me to take care of, ever since she was very young. However, since I was always taking care of Alice that he didn't force me into the family business until I was 17. He told me if I didn't listen that he would hurt Alice. Alice was about 7 at the time, she is so smart that then she told me to do it that she knew it was protect her from our father hurting her. I always promised Alice I would take care of her no matter what. She even was afraid to bring Jasper over because she thought I would scare him away or dad. The first time I ever saw Alice and Jasper together I knew he would do anything for her. Alice and Jasper were dating for awhile before my father found out. He didn't know our family secret but he cared for Alice. After my father warned me that if I didn't kick Jasper out of her life or bring him into the family secret that Alice would be hurt again. When Alice was five my father came home drunk and went to Alice's room. Everyone was sleeping at the time so he tried to rape her but screamed which woke me and I grabbed him off of her before he could do anything. I didn't realized that he already smacked her across the face. I vowed from that day forward that I would do everything in my power to protect Alice. I hate when he threatens Alice, so I brought Jasper into my office one day.

(Flashback)'

"_Jasper may I speak with you privately in my office?" I asked from the middle of the doorway in our house living room. Alice sat there glaring at me. He kissed her cheek and just above a whisper. "I'll be back, darling. I'm not going anywhere." She nodded, then he followed me into my office. I went and sat behind my desk as he came in and shut the door. He slowly took a seat across from me." I sighed. "How much do you love Alice, Mr. Whitlock?" He looked at me shock that I was being serious with him and that I used his last name. He became serious. "I love her with all my heart and soul. May I ask why?" I nodded. "My father is forcing me to either force you into our family business or you leave Alice, for her protection" "Carlisle, you know I would never leave her. I would die to protect her." I nodded. "My father owns A&C Trade. Do you know what it is?"He sighed and nodded. "Alice told me right away. She also told me how much you do to protect your father from hurting her. If he wants me to part of his trade in order to stay with Alice then fine I will. I don't know how I would survive if Alice wasn't in my life. Well there is a reason why complied right away to go with you today in here. I would ask her father for his blessing but since he is a big gigantic assfucker. Well I guess I'll ask you." I chuckled at what he called my father. "Okay what is it?" He looked me straight in the eye. "May I have your blessing to take Alice's hand in marriage?" I got up and I watched him tense I turned around to a picture on the wall opening a private safe taking out my mother's engagement ring. I turned back to Jasper. "My mother's last wish before she died was that one of us takes her engagement ring. Since my brothers and I got to spend years with her, I want Alice to be the one who gets it. I know my mother would be proud that Alice found a nice gentleman who she loves with all her heart and would go to the ends of the earth just to keep her safe."_

(end of flashback.)

I was sitting in my office thinking about what everything my family has been through all because of my father, when Felix knocked on my door. "Come in Felix." He walked in. "Sir, your package has arrived from Mr. Newton. She is in the room that you told me to place her specifically in." I nodded to him and then he left. I knew who he was talking about right away. Isabella Marie Swan, but she goes by Bella Swan. I have followed Bella for the past year and a half because I was shopping with Alice the one day and saw her beautiful self. I knew from that day on that she would be mine. As soon as I set eyes on the beauty I had my private investigator Jenkins find everything out about her. Then Mike Newton showed up at my office door to talk to me about how a girl has been depressed about her parents passing two weeks ago, I wasn't inspecting it to be Bella. As soon as her name left his lips I knew this would be the first girl I would not allow my brothers to share with me. Newton and I made a plan so I could have my kitten, so he asked her to work while he told his parents that she would close for them.

As I walk to the room I have set up for her where I asked Felix as soon as he brought her in that he would prepare her like he does with any other girl but with no blindfold. He usually handcuffs them to a post bed thing with a blindfold and they never find when they are with me. Since Bella is only mine I thought it would be better if she didn't have blindfold on, so she knows who she belongs to.

I walked into the room to see my beautiful kitten spread out on the table. I became instantly hard. When she looked over at me I stared into her beautiful doe brown eyes. So since she actually didn't know who I was and that I know everything about her I decided to act like I don't know a thing about her. I moved towards her placing my hand on her cheek as I said. "Hello Beautiful, The boys did well this time…What is your name beautiful?" She stayed there quietly. When she didn't answer I slowly move my hand down her squeezing her right breast as I passed by to go further. "What is your name?" I repeated growling and plunging two fingers into her sex like I wanted to do since the first time I ever laid eyes on. She whimpered a little and my heart broke as she whispered. "Isabella but I go by Bella." I kept a serious face. "Good, here are the rules. If I ask you a question you must answer if you don't you will be punished. You will call me master and you will be called kitten or kitty. Don't try to run away because if you do things will end badly. You are only allowed to talk, cum, moan, walk, or whatever only when I allow it. If the question is to you, you don't have to wait. You are never allowed to be disrespectful to me or anyone. I hope you don't have any family that will be looking for you because they will never find you." "They're dead." He grinned and began to slowly move his fingers. I tried not to move, squirm, or make a sound. "Good, now we don't have to worry about someone trying to find you. If you are good you will be rewarded. Usually I allow my men to come and touch any women they want but you might be the only exception they are not allowed to touch. You will kiss my cheek anytime I dismiss you or you see me except if I kiss you first. I'm guessing you're a virgin?" I could see that she was scared of getting in trouble so I said. "Kitten, you can answer" "Yes M-master" She answered shakily. "Good Kitten. You're doing so well. Do you want to moan?" She nodded slowly. I could see she was having an inner battle with her self that she hated me but she wanted more. So I granted her the permission to make noise. "Okay Kitten you can do whatever you need to but you are not allowed to cum." She met pelvis to my hand with a thrust. When she moaned as I started to move my fingers quicker. All I wanted to do now was to taste her, So I moved my head down to her sex and licked her. I felt her throb and knew she almost came on the spot. I smiled slightly. She tried to tighten her legs together to stop from cumming but the chains were in her way and I was keeping her legs . So I could have plenty of room. "Master…so good…"She moaned and I almost came. "Do you need to cum kitten?" I asked when she was dripping wet and frantically thrusting her hips. She nodded my head frantically and I decided to tease her. "I don't think you do. Use your beautiful voice Kitten." "Please, Master. I need to cum." She cried out. "There you go kitty. You can cum kitten." As soon as my tongue made contact again her juice flooded out and I licked up every last drop. When I moaned with the last taste of her orgasm she had a second orgasm and I cleaned her up again then I started to kiss up her body until I was hovering over her face close to her lips. "You were very good Kitten." I wanted her to taste herself on me so I kissed her. I never thought just by making her feel good would be anywhere close to how much I daydreamed the past 2 years about her. I could see the wheels turning in her head. I pulled away to let her clear her thoughts. I decided to tease my brothers with such a beauty and I knew Newton had a meeting shortly with all of us and I wanted her to think this whole idea of her being here is all newton and his two friends faults. I decided to test her again. "Now I'm going to test you again. I am having visitors and you will be the girl who gets to join us tonight. Actually there will be two of you but you are only mine. Are you going to listen and follow my rules?" She looked slightly frightened but answered confidently. "Yes master." "Everyone knows that there are girls here that are kidnapped if they didn't they would be not welcomed unless I'm doing business. I will send someone in with clothes and help you dress. Then you will wear a collar and leash. They will bring you to me. I will be stricter then I am in here, defiantly with you. All the rules that I have given you today must be followed. You will be very special to me my sweet Kitty Isabella." I said warning her and knowing I needed to send Alice in since if I sent one of the guys in they could possibly try to steal her from me. Suddenly she seemed nervous."Master, may I ask a question?" I nodded. "Do you call all the women here Kitten and Kitty?" I wanted to be truthful with her. "No kitten I don't but I already told you, you are very special to me. However I have to go greet our guest and you need to get dressed. One more thing before I go. What is your favorite color?" She gave me a confused look and answered in a question. "Blue?" I nodded and walked over to the chains that were holding her down. "Okay kitten, I will unlock the chains on this table someone will be in shortly to give you your clothes." I undid her legs first for per caution just in case she decided to knock me out and run away. When I went to unhook the chains from her arms I moved my along her body touching sensitive spots, testing her with some of the rules. I could see that she was fighting with staying quiet and not moving. When I unlocked her hands I helped her sit up. I finally came with the decision that I would send Alice in to help her dress. "My sister will be in with clothes because I will not trust any guy in the same room with you anymore." I leaned in to kiss her again feeling her warm lips against mine. Then of course someone would interrupt as we heard someone clear their throat as we continue to get carried away. "Carlisle if you keep yourself locked in here any longer with this beautiful young girl, the guy who is here to see you will not be pleased. I will bring her up when she is dressed. Let me guess blue?" I sighed and thank god Alice had a six sense. I pulled away but still keeping her close as Alice walked in. "Kitten, meet my sister Alice. You are allowed to talk to her in the perimeter of this room but as soon as you leave you must stay quiet until I give you permission, when I see you. Don't ask how she knew what I was doing, we think she has this six sense of a physic." I rambled nervously. "Master?" I nodded confirming she can speak.. "You're name is Carlisle?" I sighed because I never liked my name since I was named after my father's grandfather who showed my father about Slave trading and it just sounds too old fashion. "Yes but I hate it. It sounds so old." She shook her head. "No its beautiful and fits a beautiful person." It shocked me that she actually liked my name and she admitted I was beautiful and then I then turned to Alice who was smirking. "You better get her dress quickly." She joking told me to leave. "Go Carly now before you lose a client" Since I never loose clients since I know how to manipulate them that this is the best slave house."Mary Alice do not call me that? I don't even know why you started to."I knew why,I pissed her off for a week and she thought I was PMSing like a girl, so she told me to Fuck off Carly. She snapped me out of my memory when she growled. "Carlisle GO!" I kissed my Bella, one more time before I had to go deal with Michael Newton, Tyler Crowley and some slut of their friend Jessica Stanley who tried to hit on me the whole time during the first meeting. This will be one long meeting. At least my beautiful Bella will be there as mine and no one elses.

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been sick and between being sick and going to school. i haven't been able to write the chapter. Sorry if there are mistakes. Im still getting use to using Microsoft 2010. The Next chapter will also be in Carlisle's POV. **

**Thanks**

**Alicia**


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

I walked back to the throne room to meet my brothers, Edward, Aro, Cauis, Marcus and Emmett along with Alice's husband Jasper. I sat down in my seat and called forth Demitri and Felix. "Bring in Crowley Newton and Miss Stanley please." They left the room for about five minute to come back in with what Bella used to call her friends. I had disgust for them because they sold a girl because she lost her parents in two weeks and she was too depressed for them but I'm guessing they never know what it feels like to lose a parent. I at least do when my mother died I was depressed for weeks and now I will protect Bella so she doesn't become depressed but I don't want her a slave, however I never had a committed relationship where my father won't yell and threaten Alice and family always comes first. I don't know why I have the feeling to protect her so much. "Mr. Cullen" Felix said to snap me out of the thoughts of Bella and how much I feel like protecting her. "Sorry welcome Mr. Newton, Mr. Crowley and Miss Stanley Isabella should be joining us any minute along with our lovely Miss Rosalie and our sister Alice. They entered the room a second later with her in her lovely blue outfit Alice picked out and her collar. I could see that she was taking in her surroundings and saw the three traitors. Alice walked over to me and handed me the leash that was on my Bella, then she walked over to Jasper. I loved how she was submissive and placed her head down. I slowly put my hand under her chin and lifted it so I could see her beautiful brown eyes. I leaned in and kissed her quickly. . "Kitten say hello to my brothers, Edward, Aro, Cauis, Marcus, Emmett and Alice's husbands Jasper." I could see she was hesitant so I nodded for her to speak. She turned to them and said hello. "Also say hello to our guest, Michael Newton, Tyler Crowley and Jessica Stanley." She turned around and said hello to them nicely, but I saw her hesitant and wanted to say a lot more but saw she didn't get into any trouble. I moved her so she was sitting slightly on top me and half way on the chair. I handed Alice the end of the leash so she hooked it on the holder on top of my chair then she walked back to Jasper. "Carlisle, where did you find such a beauty? How about you share her?" My brother Edward asked. I quickly growled, "No." which made Bella jump from the authority in my voice. "We have another young lady who will be joining us. Rosalie." Emmett quickly stood up. "No Carlisle, we talked about sharing Rose." "I am still in charge whatever goes, goes. The only girl that I will not allow us to share is Alice, since she is our sister. Kitten here might be the next girl on that list." The lovely Rose then walked out in a blood red outfit a little different than the one Bella had on. I turned ready to tell my kitten why she was really under my care. "Do you want to know why you are here and how your friends aren't true friends?" I lifted her eyes when I saw that they were still down. God I could always get lost in them. "Yes master." "Tell my brothers and I, how you were aquatint with these three people." I nodded so she knew she could talk to everyone and not just me. "Michael, Tyler and I all went to High school together. They were my closest friends up until a couple weeks ago when my father was shot and killed in the line of duty and then my mother and her husband died in a car accident. I worked at Michael's parents' store for the past two years." I was proud of her even when I saw her tears in her eyes but she didn't let them fall. "Good kitten." I kissed her since I knew it was hard for her. "Now how often have you closed the store by yourself in those two years?" "None, not until the other night when Mike asked me because he told me his mother and father were going away and he was going with." "Do you want to know the reason why you closed the store by yourself?" She nodded and I started with telling her how they called. "I received a call about a week ago. They sold you too me. He told his parents that you wanted to close up the store for the night for them. So they gave us the day and my employees captured you." She looked a little nervous but asked quietly. "Master may I ask them a question?" I nodded, "Why? Why would you sell me?" "You were so god damn depressed about your parents that you forgot about the world around you." Mike said. "I just lost both my fucking parents in less than 2 weeks. How the fuck am I supposed to feel." I felt bad that I had to do something. I could see that she knew it was a little harsh and that she stepped over the line. I used my authority voice. "Kitten. You will not speak to our guest in that tone. Alice will take you back to your room. When I am finished here you better have a good explanation on why you spoke to them like that." She had nothing to say and stayed quiet. Alice grabbed the leash and pulled her out. I grabbed her arm a little too harshly and said. "Apologize to our guest and to my brothers." "I'm sorry for my tone and rude comments." I turned her one more time to face me. "Good kitten. I will be in the room within an hour or 2."I kissed her and told Alice to take her back quickly and leave her right away. Alice came back in and over to me, pulling me quickly on of my seat and out of our little meeting room. "You are an Ass Carlisle you don't know what she has been through. She lost her parents in less than two weeks and those asses in them sold them. She believes she is useless and that no one will ever love her since she stuck in your stupid Slave trade. She thinks she is at fault for not having the same feelings for her friend that he committed suicide. If you hurt her in any way I will fucking kick your ass Carlisle. Now go and fix this." Alice said harshly at me. I didn't even realize. I walked into her room and saw her curled in a ball. I thought she was scared not that she really fell asleep so when I went over and placed a hand on her cheek she jumped slightly. "Kitten, I'm sorry. Alice told me everything. I know how hard it is too loose someone. M-my mother…" She sat up so I could sit down in front of her facing her. "She was my best friends before she died. I always thought that god hated me and I took the anger out on girls. I don't blame Alice for my mother's death, I can never. My father never was around to take care of her, he left got drunk, fucked a girl and then came home and past out. Then he started this when I turned 18. He put it into my head, that the only way to beat gods curse was to take away the innocence from girls. When I told him no, he would try to rape Alice, so I told him I would give in and do it as long as he doesn't touch Alice. Then I became addicted. He did the same with all my brothers and we are all in this for Alice's safety." "Master? Why are you telling me this?" She asked slightly confused. "Kitten to tell you the truth I have no idea. How about you join me in my room tonight?" I could see the wheels turning in her head and she just nodded, so I picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the throne room. "I still owe you a punishment, so I'll let everyone suffer." I said softly to her. "Alice and Jessica come here." They slowly walked over confused. "Jessica, take off Bella's top and suck her tits. Alice make out with Bella. Bella you are not allowed to cum until I say." Alice and Bella started to make out as Jessica began to suck and bite slightly on Bella's nipples. I sat down and pulled Bella with him, Alice following as they continued to make out and Jess climbed on Bella's lap. I slipped a hand down and entered Bella's sex quickly. She moaned as pleasure was all over her body I wanted to make things more interesting so I whispered in her ear. "I want you to finger Jessica while she continues to suck your tits," I heard all the guys groaning including Mike and Tyler and smirked... Bella moved Jess's pants down to her ankle and inserted two fingers. "Rose" I called out. "Yes master Carlisle" I want you to eat Alice out." I could tell Bella was trying not to cum and focused on the surroundings around her, except I was kissing and sucking her neck and whispering in her ear, making it a lot harder. So I asked/ "Are you close sweetheart?" she nodded as I continued to kiss her neck. "Now I want Kitten to lie on the floor, I want you kitten to eat out Alice while still fingering Jess but I want Jess to eat out of Rose and I will eat you out and you can cum whenever you want." As we moved to that position I saw all the guys stroking their cocks. In the matter of moments we all came. Everyone got up off the floor except Bella. "Kitten, I think you deserve an award for being so good." He grabbed the underwear and placed them back on before, he picked me up. "FELIX, DEMITRI" Two guys about 19. "Yes sir." "Please take Mr. Newton and Crowley to the dungeon, Miss Stanley if you move their will be consequences." I smirked as fear flash through her eyes. "WHAT! Mr. Cullen, we were here to discuss money issues, what the hell you going to do with us." Tyler screamed. "You will not remember anything that happens in the past three weeks." "What about Jessica?" Mike said fighting Demitri. I placed Bella down so she was standing and whispered. "Go keep my seat warm Kitten." She kissed my cheek then went over to my large seat and sat down. After I watch her get to the seat, I watched her watch us as I turned to Jessica. "She will not be going anywhere. Strip down to just your underwear sweet Jessica." She shook her head. I grabbed her chin and jerked it towards me when she didn't listen leaving the inner beast take over a little. "You will listen to me or there will consequences." She moved back. "No. Do you hear me psycho? I will not strip down." She tried to run but I grabbed her around the waist and ripped her clothes off of her, while she screamed. I could see from the corner of my eye that Bella wanted to look away but I knew she was scared that she would be in trouble if she didn't watch which the right choice was or she was going to be punished for not watching. Mike was still struggling against Demitri while Tyler was doing the same thing with Felix. Jessica was trying to attempt to escape from my hold but little did she know this was only nothing. "If you do not stop now I will kill every one of your family members and have everyone watch my brothers and I rape you got it?" I whispered into her ear and squeezed her waist tighter as tears fell down. Bella's eyes watch us and I turned her around and already saw the bruise forming. I made everyone watch while I squeezed her breast a little too and bite the other while she screamed in agony. "Master enough." I heard my kitten say, my head snapped to her and I watch the fear flash but she kept her guard. "Stop hurting her. I will take her punishment and probably now my own." Everyone gasped, except me who had a straight face. "Kitten, come here sweetheart." she slowly got up and walked over to me. I pushed Jessica down to the ground and grabbed Bella around the waist too tightly, since I let my beast take over. I watch her try her hardest not to flinch. "Kitten you do know that you just broke a rule and are going to take Jessica's consequences." I squeezed her breast with my other hand. "Yes master, I also know this won't be pleasant." I smirked evilly and then turned his attention to Mike, Tyler and Jessica. "You sold a friend that is very loyal. How do you feel that now she has her own consequences and your own to suffer from?" "Bella don't, I could have allowed him." I watched the disappointment and regret flash through their eyes. "Alice, take Kitten here to the torture room and lock the locks." She nodded. I kissed her and pushed her rather hard towards Alice. I yelled at Felix and Demitri to take the boys to the dungeon and then when Alice came back in I told her to take Rosalie and Jessica to the rooms. I walked out quickly to the torture room. I could see Bella locked up like every other girl I don't but I almost didn't do it and my beast deep down took over. "Kitten, do you know how much trouble you are in?" She just kept her head down until he jerked her head up. "I asked you a question and now answer." "Yes master" She whispered. I picked up a paddle and slapped her leg kind of hard with it. It hurt so badly that she was silently cried. I then bit her right breast then roughly massaged the other. She whimpered and screamed for me to stop. "Kitten you are not allowed to make a sound without permission." She bit her lip so no noise would come out. The one hand that was massaging her left breast, then the other moved down and thrust fingers into her. She didn't even realize I previously took my clothes off so I was naked until I thrust my dick into me. She was about to whimper but swallowed it back. I moved my mouth kissing and biting roughly around her neck. The other hand was moving roughly, tugging at her body. I could feel her throbbing and needing to cum. "Kitten, I'm so close you will cum when I tell you too. You are allowed to make noise if you want. Now cum" I moaned loudly as we both came. Then I stepped back and flipped the table so she was upside down. I opened her mouth and shoved my cock into and yelled "Suck" She did as I said as I continually thrust into her mouth. "Kitten, I'm going to cum." With one hard thrust, I banged her head on a little too hard and then watch her eyes roll in the back of her head. I quickly got my clothes on and quickly flipped the table. "Bella Wake up. Kitten Please." I called Jasper on my cell. "Carlisle what's wrong?" I was crying a little. "Your wife is going to kill me I hurt Bella badly. Please come help me." Not even two seconds later Jasper barged in the room. "You fucking idiot I really thought you were different than the rest of them but you're a monster Carlisle. I thought she would get you out of this business but I was wrong. GET OUT CARLISLE; YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO TOUCH BELLA AGAIN." Jasper threw me out and then closed the door, Edward running in to help Jasper. I watched them take her to the medical wing. I was going to follow them but instead I went to my room and from that day for a week I found a razor and started to slowly cut. I went to see her each day but the first time I told Uncle Eleazar not to allow Alice in with Bella so I could talk to her when she woke up. Uncle Eleazar always would make sure I'm okay and try to take to me but whenever being too depressed about seeing Bella hooked up with all those machines I went to my room to cut myself. The day she woke up I went in a little bit later than normal. Alice just found out but what hurt the most is when she saw me she flinched which made Alice turn around and I knew I was in for it. Alice walk up to me slapping me across the face. "Get out Carlisle, the poor girl is scared to freaking death now. She probably doesn't even know that she has been out for about a week and a half. You are a monster, I knew you raped girls but Jesus fucking Christ Carlisle this is the first girl you put in the infirmary wing and almost killed her. I am going to take the cuffs off of Bella and you will leave along with Uncle Eleazar. I'm going to clean her up and if you try to go near her, I will make sure that you will not have a dick tomorrow. I will not allow you to use Bella as one of your sex slaves anymore. I saw the light in your eyes the first day you met her that hasn't been there for years. She started to change you without really even trying then you go and punish her that almost killed her. Now Go before I cut your dick off now." Instead of arguing with Alice I just nodded and left to my room to go and do what I've been doing for the past week anyway. For the next couple of weeks I sat depressed until I knew when Alice went out for a gift for Jaspers birthday, so I took the time to apologize to Bella before I took my life. I just threw on a pair of sweats and a long t-shirt so I could finish and not care in the world. I walked into her room slowly and locked the door. She looked petrified and all I wanted to do was hold her but I knew how much of a monster I was. "Bella" I whispered as she took in my appearance. I felt a little dizzy but pushed it to the side. "I'm Sorry" then I collapsed only seeing black.

I don't know how long I was out until Uncle Eleazar was standing over me in a bed. "Carlisle Alexander Cullen, why?" I cried and he was the only one I could ever break down in front of besides my mother. "I hurt the most important beautiful person that ever entered my life. I'm a monster." "You are in here until further notice under my supervision and your mother would be very disappointed with you right now, with being rough with that young girl and then trying to kill yourself." He walked out as I turned opposite of the door. A couple minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Alice don't come in here to bitch at me, Uncle Eleazar beat you to it." I spoke angry, but instead I heard a soft voice but loud enough that I could hear her. "Master I'm not Alice but can I talk to you?" I sat straight up and faced her beautiful face. "Kitten?" I asked confused, then replied back sadly. "Please don't call me master anymore; I can't ever be a sex slave master again, because I'll just be a monster. I can't let something similar happen to another girl that I did to you." She nodded. "I don't want to beat around the bush but I also have no idea how to tell you but I'm pregnant." I felt so many emotions play on my face and lastly I felt bad. "Isabella" It was shocking to her that I actually called her by her given name. "I'm sorry you can get an abortion if you want. I also don't need to be in the baby's life." I said sadly. "Carlisle, I don't believe in abortion and I want the baby to know the father. I know I'm scared to death of you now but I need to face the fear if I am carrying your baby. I want to start over and get to know each other like normal people. Let's take each day one at a time." I smiled that she wanted me in my baby's life and I got her beautiful smile in return. We both weren't paying attention when my father walked in. "Hello son, who is this gorgeous piece of ass?" My father smirked, smacking her ass. Suddenly I became very protective and grabbed her hand moving her behind me quickly standing protectively in front of her to protect her and my growing child and growled. "Don't you ever touch her again? Understand?" "Awe, not going to share." "If you ever want to meet your grandchild then I won't ever go near Bella if I were you." Then Alice walked in, "Father" He grabbed her around the waist and pulled out a gun pointing at Alice. I looked at Alice and out of the corner my eye Bella. "Now you don't want to hurt your precious little sister. Edward told me about this beautiful Isabella and now she is going to be mine." I felt Bella try to move out of my hold, but I grabbed her around the waist knowing she was thinking I would choose Alice over her but I would do everything in the world to protect both of them. "No, please don't she is the first thing I am actually falling in love with that isn't family." I watched shock on her face as the word left my mouth and Alice smile. She turned and placed a hand on my cheek. "If you love me enough, allow me to go in Alice place" She looked in my eyes, to show me how much that means to her but then I could see she had a plan and that her father was a cop. She stepped away and I was struggling with myself to not grab her again and not leave her go. I watch she walked up to him and he let Alice go and wrapped arm around her waist. I hated my father ever since he started this business and now seeing the mother of my child in his arms my hate increased. He leaned down and kissed her and she allowed him If Alice didn't come over and tell me softly that her father taught her how to steal a gun. She moved her arms around his neck and slowly moved her hands across his shoulders. She very slowly moved her hands down his arms to his wrist she moved a hand that wasn't on the same arm as the gun to cup him through his pants he groaned and almost dropped the gun letting her have the advantage of grabbing the gun and stepping away. It was kind of sad that I was jealous of a little stunt to get a gun wishing Bella was doing that to me without any guns involved. She pointed the gun at him. "Such a sneaky little bitch." My father said and I came up behind Bella wrapping one hand around her waist and then the other one around the gun. . "Leave, you're not going to walk in here and act like you own us because you stopped every day you fucked another women after mother died. You will not waltz in and take everything I love away from me because I almost did that myself, since I followed your footsteps." "You will regret today Carlisle" My father left and I relaxed. I felt Bella release the gun so I had then placed it on the night table in the room. She turned around slowly thinking probably I was mad but I was happy and relieved that her and my child were fine. "Are you okay Kitten?" "You're not mad?" I shook my head no. "No you would give your own life for my sister. My family is the most important thing to me, except my father. I thought that after everything I did to you, that you would run away when you're all better." "Who am I going to run to, everyone I love is dead? I'm just going to be alone if I leave at least here I know that your sister is my friend. I thought since she has a whole family that loves her that I could go in her place. The same reason I took Jessica's place that day. No matter what happens to be, no one will miss me. My friends sold me to you that is how much they love me." "Isabella, don't you ever say that nobody loves you and nobody will care if you're gone because if my brother killed you that day I would have hated him for the rest of my life." Alice stated coming over. "I knew the first girl I would allow you to be with you would become her friend." I muttered. "Oh you regret it now." Bella said serious and I was scared I crossed the line. "No not at all. Kitten I rather you be the one I see every day and hoping that the one girl that I would fall in love with will get a long great with my sister." Alice and Bella burst out laughing and I sighed in relief and then I asked Alice. "Alice, can you give us some privacy?"

**~For being such good fans and me being too busy with the summer and life changes i made a long chapter just for you. I apologize if it is not the best it was kind of rush since i felt bad i haven't published in awhile. Please review and ask me any question you have. Next chapter shouldn't take as long. Thanks Alicia**


End file.
